Be my girlfriend?
by Mangoosegirl
Summary: Riker needs a girlfriend to show off at a fancy party, the problem is that he doesn't have one. So he asks his roommate Katie to come with him. Katie's creativity is tested by some older ladies who want to hear the story of their young love, in every sense of the word. Riker seems awfully interested in some of her details.


one shot

"You need me to be what?" I ask my very uncomfortable roommate.

See his name is Riker Lynch, he is de oldest sibling in his family band and therefor the most mature, or so his recordlabel thinks. They are throwing this fancy uptight party for their stockholders and they want some of the artist or representatives from bands to come and be fancy too. They also wanted someone from R5 and their choice was Riker. Thing is, R5 needs to impress some of the stockholders that are not quite convinced yet and show them that they can be classy. And to do that the recordlabel figured that Riker would need a classy girlfriend to show off at the party. And that's where I come in. Not that I'm that classy, or fancy, but they didn't give Riker much time to find a date. A date who would be able to charm old, classy, stuck-up people.

"Katie please, I'm begging you. It's just for one night." Riker was getting desperate. Damn my weakness for puppy-eyes. I sigh deeply. "Fine, but man you got those puppy-eyes down."

* * *

The next day, evening.

Rydel and stormie helped me into my dress and did my hair. My dress is a long silver and silky, bare arms and some fake white diamonds at the top. I actually look pretty good and my initial nerves are starting to die down. Maybe I can do this. "So why do you think he asked me? It's not he never had trouble finding a real date or anything?" I ask Rydel. "I don't know, maybe because he knows you better than a new girl." She answers. "And don't forget that you can be very clever and smart if you need be. Riker sees that, and you are a beautifull young lady. Smart and beautifull young ladies tend to impress." Stormie cuts in. I can feel my cheeks blushing. "Thanks Stormie, but I only look beautifull tonight because you two helped me. I wouldn't have gotten it done on my own." I give them a big hug before walking into the livingroom of the apartment. Riker was already ready and waiting, surrounded by his father and the boys. Riker's back is turned but Ross sees me coming out of my room and taps Riker on the shoulder without taking his eyes of me. "Wow Katie you look hot!" That would be Rocky, the boy without a filter. I smile and move my hand to wipe away some stray hairs, but there aren't any. Stormie had done a marvellous job with my usually useless and tangled hair.  
While the boys don't even try to hide their awe, Riker just stands there smiling proudly. "You look beautifull Katie." He says softly when I reach him. He puts his arm arround me and starts walking us to the car. "Thanks to Rydel and your Mom." I say, a tiny bit awkward. "Nah, you alway look beautifull. You just don't see it yourself." He says blunty, like he is just stating a fact not giving a wonderfull tender compliment.

When we reach the car, the boys make the usual 'don't do things I wouldn't do' and 'you crazy kids' jokes, and we're off. The first few minutes are silent, just enjoying the company of a friend, then Rike breaks it. "You, since we're supposed to be a couple madly in love, I may need to kiss you." He says carefully, afraid that I would jump out of the car and run away scared. "I know, I figured that. But I have seen you kissing girls and spoke to some of them and they don't seem to have any complaints." I joke. He chuckles. "Gee thanks, that's an ego booster right there." I laugh but then get a bit more serious. "But really I've seen you bring home girls before, why did you ask me and not one of them. I know you aren't horrible in bed so you can't have scared them off or dissapointed them in that way." I see a funny expression on his face. "I have ears, the apartment has thin walls and you have a knack for girls with a healthy pair of lungs by the sound of it." Neither of us can contain their laughter now. "No you are such a saint." He shoots back. "Whenever Joshua was over I had a sleepless night, you two keeping me up." He tried to joke but my face falls from laughter to a sad face. "Oh, crap. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I know the breakup was hard." He quickly apologizes. "It's alright, and it was a really easy breakup since he didn't give that much choice, cheating bastard." I say, trying to focus on a fun night ahead instead of bad ex's from the past. "But really why did you pick me, everyone else turn you down?" I try to joke again. Riker smiles, knowing that I'm fine again. "You were the first girl I asked, and the only girl that I wanted to ask. I know you don't think so but you are impressive Katie, you're pretty, scratch that, beautifull, you're smart and polite. Everything I need in a girl tonight." He answers, dead serious. "Plus I don't have to worry about wether my date will sleep with me at the end of the night." He says, jokingly again. I chuckle. "Oh and why is that mister." I challenge him. "Because I know you will." I fall back with laughter and hit him on the shoulder. Hard enough to make my poit but not so hard that he loses control of the wheel. "You wish." I tell him. "Oh I know, I'm sexy as hell. And we're here."

We let the valet park the car and stroll inside this big mansion the label rented for this evening. Riker immediatly greeted by importand label people and he introduced me to every on of them, not that I would remember any of them by the end of the night, but still it is the polite thing to do.  
Some manager figure comes up to us and Riker signals me that he is important. "Riker Lynch good to see you, and who is this levely lady you have brought with you?" He asks. "Hello Kate Bradley, nice to meet you." The man shakes my hand then turns to Riker. "Riker, you see that group of people? Mr. ans Mrs. Beckman and their daughter, those are the people you need to charm tonight. The daughter won't be a problem, but she doesn't hold any stocks. She just came with her parents. Come I'll take you two over to them." Riker just nods and the man leads us to the people he just pointed out.

"Mr. Beckman, Mrs. Beckman and of course the lovely Lucy, let me introduce you to Riker Lynch. He is part of one of our up and coming bands. And his date Kate Bradley." The man itroduces us, using my actual name of coure because it sounds more formal. "Oh hello Dave, always Darling to see you at these parties. Though you are never without an agenda aren't you." Mrs. Beckman says. Dave just smiles. "So Riker was it, what band do you play in then?" Mr. Beckman asks. "I'm the bassist in R5, it's a family band really. It's me, two of my brothers, our sister and a friend of ours." He explains. "R5, that's an unusual name, how did you get that?" Mrs. Beckman asks. "Well, my parents gave me and my siblings all first names that start with an R. Riker, Rocky, Ross, Ryland and our sister Rydel. Our drummer's last name is Ratliff. So we figured five band members, five R's, R5." That answer seemed to satisfy Mr. and Mrs. Beckman. "Well that's enough bussiness for tonight. So are you two a couple?" Lucy asks. Riker puts his hand around me and pulls me closer. "Yeah, I am lucky enough to call this wonderfull lady my girlfriend for almost a year now." Riker says then kisses my cheek. So it begins. "And I am lucky enough to call this gentleman my boyfriend. Not just because he is a musician but because he is the sweetest, most gentle and funny man I ever met." I say, looking Riker in the eyes. Riker just gives me a small smile and then kisses my lips gently. it was quick, but sweet. I had to remind myself that it was just an act. "Oh how sweet, you two are a lovely couple. Young love is always so precious." Mrs. Beckman fawnes. Me and Riker just smile and he pulls me even closer.

"Riker! There you are. There is someone I want you to meet, Mr. Stevenson, our CEO." Dave had returned and broke up the nice conversation between me and riker, and Mr. and Mrs. Beckman. Lucy had left us to talk to some friends. "Mr. Stevenson, I would love to have a chat with him, I'll come with too. We can leave our lovely ladies here to chat. If you don't mind darling." Mr. Beckman says, turning to his wife. "Of course not sweetheart, go have fun. I see Mrs. Lewis coming our way and with her Mss. Smidt. Me and Kate will enjoy ourselvel won't we Kate?" She asked me, and I see Riker's questioning look as well. I give him a smile, hug him and kiss his lips. "Go Honey, I'll stay here. I won't be much use in a conversation about business."I tell him. Riker smiles and gives me a little kiss too. "Alright, I won't be long." And he leaves with the two other men. "Oh how darling, Gracie always nice to see you, but who was that? And who is this young Lady he leaves behind?" A woman in her sixties asks, she's about the same age as Mrs. Beckman so I'm guessing this is Mrs. Lewis. A much younger woman, early thirties, has joined us too. A quick introduction round answers Mrs. Lewis's questions and she too is smitten by the thought of young love.  
"So how long have been seeing that young man dear?" Mrs. Lewis asks. "About a year, but it still feels like we just started dating, only more comfortable. Most guys let the charm slide a bit when the girlfriend is with them for longer than a few weeks. But Not Riker He is still as charming as when we met, maybe even more." I say. It was a good one, because the two older ladies start giggling like schoolgirls and Mss. Smidt smiles. "Sounds lika a keeper to me." She says. "Oh yes, I'm not letting this one go." I joke carefully. But the joke landed and was much appreciated. "So how did the two of you meet?" Mrs. Beckman asks, eager for a young lovestory. Here it goes.

"Well I have been friends with Riker's sister for a long time. More of my female friens have brothers but I always enjoyed going to Rydel's. Her brothers were always slightly different, far more gentleman like that the brothers from my other friends. They would just start flirting with me the minute I stepped into the house. The Lynch brothers treated me like a second sister. Sure they flirted a little bit but never inappropriate, just friendly.  
Then this one night I was supposed to stay in Rydel's room for the night. My upstairs neigbours had flooded their apartment and with that mine too, so I stayed with a friend. When I called she already told me she had dancerehearsel for something, but one of her brothers would let me in. That turned out to be Riker. He let me in and when I had unpacked my stuff Rydel was still not home yet, so we watched a movie on the couch. I let him pick because he kows the best movies in Rydel's collection, and sure enough he picks a romantic one. I cuddle up close with him, he puts his arm around me and by the end of the movie he just kissed me. And I kissed him back. after that he aksed me out and left when his sister arrived." The three ladies were hanging on to every word I said, so i just continued with my story, lucky for me I'm a writer and wrote a short story like this once. "So on our first date he takes me to this little charming restaurant, he was very funny and charming. I knew he was funny and charming like that but never paid much attention to it, whenever I was over at Rydel's is was there for Rydel, not her brothers. after our dinner we took a little walk in the park, all very romantic. And we brings me home. My apartment was back to normal. He goes in for a goodnight kiss, and I tell him that I don't kiss on the first date, just to tease him a bit. He grabs my arm, twirls me around and then holds me in his arms. He tells me that he sees it as our second date, the first one being the movie on the couch. I wanted to be stubborn but those eyes just melted me, and he kisses me again. A lovely kiss, full with passion and feeling. After that he released me and walks away wishing me a goodnight. Needles to say my heart was fluttering a bit after that." We were now sitting down in lounge chairs, and the ladies were not saying anything, just motioning me to go on. "On our second date, he still claims third, he actually cooks for me himself. It was really sweet and thoughtfull and he really tried on the food. Still it wasn't very great but I forgave him for that, he's not exactly a chef after all. We end up on his couch, cuddling and kissing again, all sweet and innocent. When I got home my head was spinning.  
Then on our third dat, he claims fourth, he took me to the museum. There was a new exhibition on European castles that I really wanted to go to. Riker didn't really understand all of it, but he tried, for me. And that was enough, in the car ride back he puts on a new song. It was a new one he had written for his band, for me. It was a great song and so very sweet. When he brought me to my door I kissed him. When we broke apart for some air, he wanted to leave, get back to his car, but I happily invited him in. Riker hadn't expected it, but he came in with me. We have been together ever since." I end my story.

Mrs. Beckman actually seemed dissapointed. "Why did you skip out on the good part?" She asks. Her question confused me a bit, so Mrs. Lewis cleared it up. "We know very well what happened when you let him in dear, people always assume that at our age we forget about that part of loving. But we don't now tell us dear, how is your young stallion at making love?" My cheeks are burning, I had not seen that question coming from these lovely ladies, Mss. Smidt maybe, but Mrs. Beckam and Lewis? I quickly regain myself and try to come up with a believeble answer, it wasn't that hard, I had heard plenty of details through the walls. "Riker is very sweet at first." I awkwardly start, but then I find the funny side of it all so I loosen up a bit. "He is always sweet and thoughtfull, so in bed he start very sweetly. Always making sure I am fine with what he is doing. But when it comes to the passionate part, he is unstoppable. But still even when we are going so fast we forget our own names, he still is a gentleman. I insist that I find my release first. Always a gentleman." I finish off when I see Mr. Beckman and Riker waling toward us. "And there he is, my man." I stand up when he reaches us, he walks over to me and gives me a quick kiss. "Why are they staring at me?" He whispers, only for me to hear. "I'll tell you later." I whisper back and give him a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Ladies, and gentleman. If you don't mind, I'd like to dance with my lady." Riker says to the group, leading me to the dancefloor.

"So what did you do?" He whispers while he is holding me close in a slow dance. I know the ladies are still following our every move. "I told the the story of how we met." I say innocently. "And how we fell in love. It was a very nice story." I continue. Riker shakes his head softly. "Oh dear, what did you tell them?" "Well, we start with us on a couch, my apartment was flooded so I wanted to stay over at Rydel's, she wasn't home so you let me in. We watched a movie and at the end of the night you kiss me and ask me out. First date we go to a little restaurant and walk in the park. I try to be hard to get by saying I don't kiss on the first date, but you charm me away by saying it's the second. The first date was the couch." "It's that simple to charm you?" Riker interupts. "Shush, you also twirl me around and hold me close, all very sweet and cute, and who can say no to those puppy eyes of yours." Riker smiles and then twirls me around. When he pulls me back in his grip is far stronger than before. "Yeah, like that." I whisper, a bit thrown off my game. "And after that?" Riker asks in a low voice. Our bodies now flush against each other. "The second date." "I thought is was third." "Shush, The second date we eat a home cooked meal at your place and end up on the couch again, still all very innocent and sweet." "Katie we share our place." "They don't know that! Anyway, third date we go to the museum and you let me hear a new R5 song written for me." I do a lot in this story." "Well that's what happens whel youlet me tell it. Now shush." "Yes Darling." I chuckle but then continue the story "When we get home to my place, don't say it, we kiss at the doorstep. You want to be the gentleman again and walk away but I drag you into my apartment to spend the night." "That doesn't sound like a blockbuste movie lovestory, it's really innocent. Then why are those ladies still staring at me?" Riker asks. I giggle. "When I finished my story they wanted more details." I say. "On what Katie?" I keep giggling. "On our lovemaking." "What!" It takes everything out of Riker to stay quiet and calm, as not to rouse the other guests. "Katie, what did you tell them?" He asks desperately, I bite back some giggles. "The called you a stallion so I just went with that, you are a very generous lover Riker." I say a bit giggly. Riker throws one last glance at the ladies staring at us. Then look at me with very cheeky eyes. "Am I now, I guess I should be flattered?" "Oh dear, what are you gonna dohmff." I didn't really got to finish my sentence, because Riker attacked my lips with his.  
So far our kisses had been innocent and sweet, but this was something completely different, this was a real kiss, and a really good one at that. I move into the kiss with him, giving him everything he wants from my lips and more. When we come up for air, people are wolfwhistling, the ladies I talked to are even clapping. Riker takes it as a sigh that the fun here is over, only to continue somewhere else. He drags me out of the room, laughing, and to the car.

When we reach the car he pushes me gently against it, only to kiss me again. "That's why I asked you tonight, I just really needed a good excuse to do that." He pants when we break apart. "My stallion." I giggle. Riker grunts and kisses me again, nothing sweet and gentle about it, this was pure need. "Get in the car and I'll show you stallion." He grunts, and I am not going to argue with him.

We both get in the car and he starts driving. The sexual tension is almost touchable, but neither of us speak a word. I am staring ahead, wishing the road was less long, whe I feel a hand creeping up my leg. Riker has put his hand on my knee and massages it roughly, not looking at me for a second. Well two can play that game, and I gently lay my hand on his leg, but not at the knee. No, I go further up and gently strike up and down, every stroke going furter up his leg. He tries to contain his grunts, but I can hear them all. But he never tells me to stop.

When we get home he roughly pushes me against the door, claiming my lips again, pushing his tongue inside. I welcome it all, every kiss, every stroke, every touch, I let discover my body with his hand wanting him to find more intimate places. We get inside our apartment and lock our door. Riker tosses his jacket aside and work his tie. "Why are you doing this Katie?" He asks. Really now? "Riker, can it..." "Why Katie? Because I am doing this for a whole lot of reasons, I just want to know if you have some real ones as well."  
I gently toss away the tie and look into Riker's eyes, I stop everything I am doing and just stare back. "Riker.." I start, but don't get to finish. "I like you Katie, a lot. You're smart, you're the most beautifull girl I've ever seen and you're damn funny." He wants to say more but I capture his lips in a gentle kiss. "Riker, Tonight I told those ladies how special you were, how sweet and gentle. And even though the story might be made up, the characters were real. You really are the sweetest, most charming and funny man I ever met. " I kissed him, unbuttening his shirt. He gently grabbed my shoulders and walked us to his bedroom door, kissing me. He placed me against the wooded surface and strated to kiss me more deeply, meanwhile unzipping my dress. "I listened to you when you were with those girls, wishing it were me. I heard them scream, but I never screamed like that. Joshua never really let me finish. It's been so long Riker, so long. Please Riker." I begged him. Tossing his shirt aside, I started to kiss his chest. "I'll show you how a real man loves baby. That little weasel never treated you right, but I will. I can take care of you baby. Let me do this for you darling." He whispered in between kisses. My knees gave way, two strong hands caught me just in time and carried me into Riker's bedroom.

Riker layed me down on his bed and kissed my forehead. He got rid of his pants and quickly joined me, laying himself on top of me. Softly kissing me, hands gently brushing along my sides. "You can still say no Katie. I'll stop." He whispered. I grabbed his neck and pulled him in for deep kiss. "Make love to me Riker." I shispered back. That was all he needed to grow more passionate, his hands now got rid of my bra, his tongue darted in my mouth and he just pressed his whole body into mine, letting me feel how much he wanted this. His lips wandered from my mouth to my neck, making me moan his name over and over again. I felt Riker chuckle against my skin. I started to push down my panties and dropped them on the floor, the only fabric still separating me and Riker were his boxers. It didn't take long before those were gone too.  
First Riker sent his hand to softly stroke my wet folds, slowly he inserted a finger and curled it up. My breath hitched and I let out a high sqeak. My eyes fluttered shut. "Do you like that?" "Oh Riker." Was my only response. "I'm taking that as a yes." With that he pushed in a second finger, earning a loud high cry from me. He started pumping in and out, making me moan like crazy. "Oh, oh, Riker, oh, Riker, Oh, I'm so, oh, I'm so close Riker, OH!" I felt my walls clenge around Riker's fingers as I rode out my high. I didn't get much time to recover though. Before I was fully done with my first orgasm, Riker had filled me again, this time with his big cock. I screamed from pleasure when I felt him slipping inside of me, filling me, stretching me. "Oh Riker! You're so big Riker!" "Aaahh, Katie, so tight!"  
At first his thrusts were slow and carefull, deep and long. But his speed picked up and soon I was begging him for more, harder and faster. I could feel the tension building up inside of me again, and Rikers member throbbing deep within me. "Let go baby." He moaned, and I did. I came around him and a few thrusts later I felt Riker come inside of me too.

We were just laying on Riker's bed, his arm firmly around me. "What you said about Joshua, was that true?" Riker asked. "Hmm,mm" I murmered back. "I came close a few times, but always finished first, and then just assumed I had cum too." I told Riker "All those times and he never got the job done." Riker murmered. I turned around to face him and kissed his lips. "But you did, twice." "And many more to come if you want baby." Riker joked while pulling me on top of him. "Riker!" I yelped. "I love it when you say my name like that. It reminds me that I am the only one who gets to see you this way. All for me." "All for you baby." I felt something softly poking my thighs. "Ooh, someone wants a round two!"


End file.
